


【AC】杀死汝爱

by ETE_77



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)





	【AC】杀死汝爱

正午的烈阳浇灌着意大利一座临海的古城。鹅黄色的石阶像泛着冷冷光泽的黄油，一点点塌陷、融化，畸形屹立。身着红色绸缎长袍的教徒从四面八方涌入狭窄的街巷，像浓稠的血液在血管里缓慢奔流。正对着插满火刑柱的广场的是一座黑金色的城堡。面纱下面的无数双眼睛只敢小心翼翼地扫过铁青色门扉上烙着的蛇一样蜿蜒曲折的荆棘玫瑰。无人靠近，无人谈论。

大厅前面传来一阵不小的骚动。亚茨拉斐尔面容冷峻坐在王座上一动不动，只抬眼扫视一圈笔直站成两列的家臣。离他最远的两个伯爵的儿子按住了一个不停挣扎的红发男子，从刚才开始他就在不断咒骂着什么。

“该死的，我今天一定要见到你！亚茨拉斐尔，你休想再从我面前消失。不管他们把你变成了什么怪物，你都是我最好的朋友——不止，我们还做过约定，你忘了吗？……混蛋，放开我！你们……你们杀死了我最好的朋友，你们都应该下地狱！”

那高亢、嘶哑的声调在沉闷而肃穆的空气中听起来无比刺耳，然而亚茨拉斐尔连眉毛也没皱一下。他做了一个手势，红发男子立刻便被那两个高大、不拘言笑的吸血鬼带到了他面前。

红发男子有一双细长的暗金色蛇瞳，异常漂亮并且罕见——对于人类来说。

“名字？”亚茨拉斐尔垂下目光看向面前的人。他的头纹丝不动，保持着一如既往高傲而理性的姿态。

“克劳利……”红发男子脱口而出一个词，他随后焦急地朝前踏出两步，祈求似地耸起双肩，“别这样，亚茨拉斐尔，你不会真的把我忘得一干二净了吧？我找不到你、闻不到你的气息——”

“你只是一个人类。”

“是的，没错，但是我总能找到你！不管你信不信，这是事实。可是这次不一样。我找遍了我们曾经去过的每一个地方。你在某一天突然消失了，有人烧了你的旧书店——我绝对不会放过他！告诉我到底发生了什么，好吗？你……你变成了一个吸血鬼！”

“我一直是我，没有谁变成我。我一直在这里，守护我们一族的秘密。除了必要的觅食，我们会尽量避免和人类接触。目前据我所见，你不具备任何可能被我们接纳的条件。所以，除非你出现在我们任何一个人的狩猎名单上，我不认为我与你之间会有进一步接触的可能。”

“得了吧，愚蠢的亚茨拉斐尔。你甚至不敢承认自己的记忆被那群混蛋篡改了。”

“因为我知道我没有。”

“可你能怎么证明你没有忘记些什么？”

“你又能怎么证明那些不是你的幻想？”

“我从来没对你说过谎，亚茨拉斐尔，从来没有！”

“谎言和真理对于吸血鬼来说没有意义。相对于人类，我们的存在是一种见证。我们的存在就是记忆与真理。”

“那么，只要让你重新想起来就行了吧？”

“克劳利……？”

“只要让你重新想起来，就能证明你的确忘记了些什么，就能证明我所说的都是真的，就能证明你们所谓的那些崇高的理念有多愚蠢了吧？”

亚茨拉斐尔的家臣开始窃窃私语，可没有一人显出丝毫被激怒或受到挑衅的样子。克劳利猛地从腰间掏出一把匕首，右手执刀对着左手掌心狠狠划出一道血痕。一时间，某种诡异而浓烈的悸动席卷了亚茨拉斐尔的身心。酒精、栀子花、香料……人类能形容出的馨香之气都抵不过那种能同时撼动五感的气息——克劳利的血的味道。

亚茨拉斐尔的呼吸有点颤抖，一种自下而上的混沌的狂喜攫住了他，唤醒了他一直以来无限克制的兽性。从克劳利掌心淌落的鲜血宛如一把淬着灼焰的利剑，几乎在一瞬间贯穿了他徒有其表的灵魂。

“跪下。”

亚茨拉斐尔站起身，不动声色动了动嘴唇。克劳利执意不避开目光，坦荡地、放肆地、恼怒地瞪着他，看似不肯退让，却还是慢慢跪在了地上。他像是察觉到自己把握住的良机，故意扬起血流不止的左手，像高举着一面旗帜，像在炫耀，又像在宣誓。亚茨拉斐尔一步步向他逼近。他身上的白色长袍像羽毛一般轻盈地浮在大理石地板上，毫无重量；虚无缥缈得像一道圣光，又像一条丝绸形成的河流沿着台阶蜿蜒而下，试图将受伤的猎物卷入温柔的、致死的桎梏。

终于，他停在他面前，低头俯视他。他们相遇的目光仿佛停滞在另一个纬度，翕动着冰与火、死与生、虚无与回忆的碰撞。亚茨拉斐尔握住克劳利的手腕，指腹浸润在那温热的血中——那流动着的有形的薄膜——不自觉向下按压，似乎想要捅破皮肉穿透藏在深处的某种东西。直到克劳利发出吃痛的呜咽，亚茨拉斐尔才恍惚回神：他差点捏碎了克劳利的腕骨。

没有闪回的往事，没有过去的时间，没有生辰没有经历……亚茨拉斐尔诧异地发现他竟然从那样直接又猛烈的肢体接触中读不出任何有关克劳利的秘密。他做不出任何判断，可是他的家臣都在注视着他们——到底是哪里出错了？亚茨拉斐尔第一反应是想抽身退开，重新审视这意料之外的异常情况，可是诱惑却像无数双蔓延开来的狰狞爪牙攀上他的理智。他本来对克劳利的胡言乱语没有丝毫兴趣，可是从刚才开始他竟然对那其中的真假生出某种执意的好奇。他突然后悔去触碰克劳利，却又为这种触碰而欣喜若狂：反常、矛盾、混沌、惶恐……那些在他看来不应该出现在秩序中的状态现在统统一拥而上，侵略他、强迫他，剥离他。

亚茨拉斐尔低下头去，他的舌尖就要刺入那殷红的、浓郁的毒药——

“我会建议您别这么做。”

站在台阶左侧最前面的一个身材高大、仪表堂堂的吸血鬼突然开口。亚茨拉斐尔停下动作，但没有立刻直起腰，只是用余光看向他。加百列——某个显赫的吸血鬼贵族世家的后裔，在没落之后便投奔到他的屋檐下。

“我是说，食用他的血。”加百列耸了耸肩，用着轻快的语调说道，“何必呢？我们早已为您准备了更上等的食物。至于他——一个不知道从哪里冒出来的耽于幻想的小骗子——虽然闻起来不差，但不值得您去为他证实什么。事实上，从他身上什么也看不见，不是吗？说明他对我们有一定抵御力，甚至能中和一部分我们的力量。所以，他是个潜在的威胁……”

“我不是骗子！“克劳利愤怒地冲他吼道，“我从来也绝不会对他说谎！谁都可以质疑谁，谁都可以对谁不忠，我也可以说，或许就是你在掩盖真相？或许就是你们中间的某一个杀死了我最重要的人？可这些说到底都是言不由衷的混账话，唯独我亲口告诉亚茨拉斐尔的每一个字都是事实——那也是关于我的事实。”

然而加百列像根本没听见似地继续从容不迫地说道：“保守我们一族的秘密是你的责任，亚茨拉斐尔。一直以来我们建立并维护吸血鬼与人类之间脆弱的平衡，不容许出现任何谬误。任何潜在的威胁或不稳定因素，哪怕来自再微乎其微的卑微物种，也应当用我们的法律将其扼杀在源头。所以，请将这个男人交给我们处置吧——您从一开始就应该这么做。”

加百列说的每一句话亚茨拉斐尔都没法否认，那是他们的存在意义和信条。他在略略沉默之后放开了克劳利的手，转身重新踏上台阶。

“让他走吧。我们不会再在这个世界上见到这个可怜的男人。”

加百列瘪了瘪嘴，在场的其他人没有再继续挑战亚茨拉斐尔已经做出的妥协。可是接下来发生的一幕出乎所有人意料：只见克劳利摇摇晃晃站起身，猛地朝亚茨拉斐尔扑去。他从背后用手臂勾紧他的脖颈，右手握住匕首，刀尖直抵咽喉。

“我原谅你，克劳利。”亚茨拉斐尔没有乱掉半点分寸，他平静地说道，“人类在冲动下会做出许多不可理喻的事。我还是允许你回到你该去的地方——现在走还来得及。”

“‘该去的地方’？”克劳利苦笑了一下，泪水此刻已然盈满他的眼眶，他哽咽道，“我根本已经无处可去，你明明知道——你从那时候就知道。你太残忍了，亚茨拉斐尔……你曾经是我的希望，你知道你对我来说到底有多重要。可是现在你甚至连我一句话都不再相信。我不想冒犯或伤害你，亚茨拉斐尔，我真的不想，但是能不能再给我们一点时间，我求你……唔——”

克劳利忽然发出一声痛苦的闷哼，他剧烈地痉挛了一下，手中的匕首掉落在地上。亚茨拉斐尔后知后觉回过头去，只见数十把悬空的长剑已经从后面将克劳利的身体刺穿。加百列打了一个响指，长剑又齐齐从他体内抽出，绽开的血花溅了亚茨拉斐尔一脸。他的目光定格在克劳利绝望而扭曲的表情上，虽然不过是一瞬间的变化也给他一尘不变的心灵带来了不可思议的重击。

克劳利匍匐着倒在台阶上。加百列慢条斯理地收回武器，享受着身后众人对他的异能发出的低低赞叹和惊呼。他完全没有注意到亚茨拉斐尔的异样，自顾自说道：

“他很漂亮，是不是？虽然有点疯疯癫癫不着调……您要是在意——相信我，他真的不算什么——可以把他的眼睛挖出来留作收藏，让我们来处理剩下的部分……”

“退下。”亚茨拉斐尔咬着牙低声喝道。

家臣们纷纷一愣，而被冷不丁打断的加百列更是摸不着头脑。

“您……”

“都退下！”

回响在大厅的亚茨拉斐尔的声音此刻充满愤怒。短暂的沉默之后，剩下的吸血鬼便一个接一个悄无声息地凭空消失了。加百列一脸困惑不解，他将手拢进宽大的袖子里，在告退时又对亚茨拉斐尔尴尬笑笑才转身隐去。

片刻之后，整个大厅寂静得只有血一滴滴落在台阶上的声音。溅在亚茨拉斐尔脸上的血缓缓淌下来，在流经嘴角时他伸出舌头舔了舔，湛蓝色的瞳孔猛然收缩。

或久远或新鲜，或古老或前卫，或悠长或短暂，他经验世界中的每个画面仿佛都在那一刻被生生抽取出来，打乱、重组，变成模糊的、流动的影像，变成层叠的、交融的色彩。听觉捕捉到彩绘玻璃窗外教徒们的祷词和呐喊，嗅觉感知到被骄阳炙烤的近乎沸腾的大海的腥咸，视觉接收到光年之外在一颗恒星诞生前旋转着的发光发亮的星云。亚茨拉斐尔第一次无法分清真实和幻象，过去和现在；他在血的冲击下支离破碎，一点点溶解在克劳利即将死去的事实里。

可是亚茨拉斐尔还是什么都没想起来。

然后他意识到，他真的应该想起来什么吗？他的记忆不属于他，而属于一个种族。而他们的种族也不为自己而活，而活成了一种存在的象征。他不记得克劳利，这个人类对于他来说就像从来不存在一样，或说，只是其中一个微不足道的人类，一个随时可能被抹去的个体。可是从克劳利倒下的那一刻，亚茨拉斐尔开始有了关于他的记忆：自从他今天从那扇门走进来，冲他吼出的每一个字，每一个细微的表情变化，激烈的动作与手势，挥发出来的血的气味，痛苦而绝望的凝视，以及坠落——亚茨拉斐尔的记忆的开始是克劳利的死。

他弯下腰在浸满鲜血的台阶上坐下，轻轻将克劳利毫无生气的身体搂入怀中。加百列刺中的部位虽都不致命，但也阻止不了克劳利作为人类的生命的流逝。他半睁着的双眼里是颤栗着的逐渐涣散的光芒，此刻已经褪去最初的震惊与绝望，取而代之的是平静的悲伤与令人心碎的渴望。

“你刚才请求我再给我们一点时间。”亚茨拉斐尔低下头在他耳边温柔呢喃，“我决定赐予你与我所拥有的相同的永恒。”

亚茨拉斐尔一手托着克劳利的头，尖利的獠牙一点点贴近他脖颈的肌肤。

“去他妈的永恒……！”

亚茨拉斐尔顿住了。克劳利继续哼哼唧唧地咒骂道：“如果代价是失去记忆而变成另一个连我自己都想不起来的人，我宁可现在就带着你的记忆下地狱。”

“为什么，克劳利，为什么要为我做到这种程度？”

“想想看，假如事情到了非得牵扯到整个世界不可的地步，你会为了它倾尽一切吗？”

“以我一族的名义起誓，在保护家族利益不受损害的情况下，为了我们存在意义的延续，我会为了世界倾尽所有。”

“一样的道理，区别在于：亚茨拉斐尔，你就是我的全世界。你是我存在的全部意义。”

克劳利的声音越来越轻，但每个字亚茨拉斐尔都听得十分清楚。他无法理解那种对他产生浩瀚冲击的力量来自于什么，也无法估量克劳利对他来说到底是怎样一种存在，因为他想不起来以前发生过什么，因为他之前的记忆里没有他。但是现在他有充分的理由相信克劳利没有说谎。他相信他，他将从他的死亡开始铭记。

“撕碎我、吸光我的血，都随你。我不会恨你，亚茨拉斐尔，永远不会。我很高兴你能陪在我身边，直到最后……现在已经没有什么能使我更痛苦，也没有什么能使我更幸福了。”

“原谅我。”

“没有什么需要被原谅。”

克劳利对他淡淡地笑了一下。亚茨拉斐尔却仿佛本能地知道他平时是不常笑的那类人。他再一次低下头去，这次吻住了克劳利的唇。他吻得那样小心翼翼，用舌尖汲着他口腔中的血液和唾液，像在做着一次漫长而永恒的探索。亚茨拉斐尔第一次意识到人类的舌头是那么柔软；他恋恋不舍地吻着他，舔舐着不断溢出的东西，深深浅浅地反复交缠，直到那不稳的呼吸声渐渐中止，直到克劳利的嘴唇慢慢变凉。亚茨拉斐尔闭上眼睛与克劳利额头相抵，试图用身心去尝尽那种连死亡也无法割舍的共鸣。从心底升腾起的没来由的失落与悲伤徘徊不去，他的灵魂从未被如此轻薄又沉重的寂寞笼罩。

不是加百列，是他自己最终亲手杀死了克劳利。

街巷里涌动着的喧嚣与繁华弥散在滚滚热浪里。亚茨拉斐尔将克劳利打横抱起，一步步向大门外走去。暴露在阳光下的秘密将迅速腐败，可是他选择为那个人打破禁忌。四逸的海风卷起沙土，浑浊的罪孽依然数以万计地沉淀下去。沐浴在热烈阳光中的亚茨拉斐尔的皮肤显出钻石般的光辉；远处是凝固的浪潮，近在咫尺的是流动的死。

教徒弃下的鲜红的纱布缠在火刑柱上，像撕扯下来的风干的皮肉，在干燥的空气中逐渐焦干、褪色。亚茨拉斐尔将克劳利放在由木柴堆成的祭台上，原本已经熄灭的火堆忽然重新燃起熊熊大火。橙红色的烈焰直冲天际，像一座拔地而起并屹立不倒的方尖碑。

亚茨拉斐尔再也无法忘记克劳利了。他杀死了他；他成了一个可以永远离开的人——他永远地失去了他。


End file.
